Laughter Isn't Always A Good Thing
by Fairy Lights and Disco Fights
Summary: Just a little Sonny-central one-shot, a bit dramatic, based on my true story... Please read and review, I thrive on endorsement :  T for slightly depressing-ness and drama :


**This is just another one-shot inspired by a situation I was in recently **

_If I could hold your hand, yes I would,_

_Be with you every day, if I could._

_But my lips are sealed, like they should,_

_But tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, I'm waiting._

The petite brunette was stood in a cluster, laughing with her friends. Noise was bubbling all around, the crowds surrounding mingling. She was telling the story of an amusing, yet embarrassing encounter with a waiter in the restaurant she had been in at lunch, and now, as the dark was capturing the skies outside, her thoughts began to drift off, back to a time when life was simpler, when life seemed happier, when heartbreak seemed like a distant design in a cheesy romance film.

Of course reality tends to do the unthinkable.

And she looks across the room, casually surveying the rest of the guests, gently tugging the slightly riding-up hem of her purple silk dress, her eyes catch the back of a silky blonde head, the colour of a million rays of sunshine catching a blade of corn.

It couldn't be.

But it is.

And as soon as her eyes land on the back of his head, he turns. Their gazes catch. And as soon as chocolate brown meets that icy sea of blue, the slightest sea-green glint sparkles and the mesmerizing orbs seem to be endless; a pool of sadness, regret and misfortune haunting their depths.

She flushes, and looks away. Remembering the time at that party, when he approached her.

"_Sonny." A lopsided grin accompanied his statement, and she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as he came closer. Truthfully, the nerves she got all around him developed as time went by, and it was becoming harder and harder to cover them with compliments._

"_Chad." She smiled shakily. He rambled on in that obnoxious was of his about an upcoming movie, and a silence followed. Soon the situation became slightly awkward, and a serious essence engulfed them._

"_Sonny, I have something to tell you." His azure eyes piercing into her own, almost saying what he had to say himself before the words escaped his mouth. "I lov – "_

_Not bearing the tension any more, she broke. "Hahahahaha Chad! That's so funny! But now I gotta go. Bye!"_

_And with that, Allison 'Sonny' Munroe stepped out of the party and drove back to her apartment. _

Ignoring what could have been the most important decision of her life. She thought nothing of it at the time, it seemed like a simple mishap. She knew she'd see Chad again, and she could be more mature and civilized in conversation next time.

_But her thoughts drifted to what he was going to say._

_When she got to her apartment, she curled up on the couch, and cried herself to sleep, clutching her phone in case he would ring._

_But the eerie silence remained, unbroken by the 'moos' of her cell._

_She got to work that day, intending to confront Chad, but was rudely informed by his cast that he had been offered a last-minute movie deal in Malaysia, and he decided to take it. _

_It was then that she broke down in her dressing room and refused to come out until the end of the day. Her job was falling apart, her life was falling apart, and the only thing that vaguely cheered her up was the new television series that had offered her a job._

_So she took it. A fresh start._

But as she and Chad locked eyes across that room, she realised one thing. It's a hard thing being heartbroken, and it's even worse when it was your fault. And as she turned to walk away from the room, knowing that what was done was done. He might have been the love of her life, but he would never know it. He didn't know her any more, she was just a minimal serial actress while he was Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the big screen, bigger than George Clooney or Brad Pitt.

And as the rain pattered on her hair, staining the Chinese silk of her Missoni ball gown, she realised one thing.

Laughter isn't always a good thing.

In fact, it can break your heart.

_Behind my smile lies, uncertainty._

_If you choose a girl, will she be me?_

_I try to keep my composure today,_

_If I wish too hard, though you might wish away._

_So I, I just wait._

**I'll Just Wait, sang by Paloma Faith**

**What did you think? That has happened to me.. in essence… Sorry for the dramatics, I'm in that kind of mood :S**


End file.
